101 Ways to Annoy Snape
by Auburn Envy
Summary: Hayley's a new student at Hogwarts and she's nervous, what teacher should be her 'target' for her new year? That's when she sees Professor Snape and when she starts dremaing up a 101 ways to annoy him.


**Author's Note: Summer's back and so am I, I know I haven't updated in forever but don't worry, I'm back and better then ever. Now I thought a new season, almost, deserved a new story so here it is….**

Little Hayley walked down the hall with the giant crowd of other eleven year olds, she couldn't believe she was here, couldn't believe any of this was real. This little sandy blonde haired girl never thought she'd go off to a boarding school or a castle, let alone a boarding school for wizards _in _a castle, it had all seemed like some weird dream ever since that owl had smashed into her dad's face.

_Hayley sat in the small kitchen, her family was poor and their house was little but her mother did the best she could to make it cheery, the tiles were the color of sunshine and the white appliances shined from the sunshine that came through the stitched curtains, and like any other summer morning she sat at the second-hand table eating a bowl of cereal, ignoring her dad's lecture. Every day, rain or shine, her dad found something wrong, there was dust on the floor, Hayley's socks had a hole in them, whatever it was that day but both her mother and she had learned to tune it out and just nod their heads._

_"You see here young lady, you should not go about in those slippers, they are unwomanly," Mr. Williams chastised his daughter, he spoke as if he had a stick up his rear and was born into some rich family, truth was he barely attended high school when he was younger and his family had never had money. Hayley looked down at her slippers, Invader Zim, and rolled her eyes from behind her hair, her dad was just…. Words could not describe, at least words that she was allowed to use at home. Patrick, her dad, kept going with his rant but Hayley just kept eating, she wanted, no needed to get out this house. With this….father of her's, her mother that never said anything and this beautifully decorated, yet still decrepit house. She wanted to get out here, do something amazing, pull some pranks…_

_SMACK! Her father screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get this thing off me!!!" A bird of some kind, an owl it seemed, had flown right through the open window and smack dab into her father's face, who was terrified of all feathered creatures. Pulling a much used broom her mother went to whack the bird off of her husband but as quick as can be Hayley lunged forward and grabbed the bird, gently pinning its wings._

_Hayley held the bird closely to her side and comfortingly rocked it, her father stood up, his finger shaking, "Geeet-Ge-Get that thi-thing out of my house!"_

_Haley scowled but she looked down, clutched in the poor little tawny bird's beak was a letter," Well that's new," she gently grabbed it from its beak and quickly, the bird escaped from her arms and from the house. Her mouth dropped open, on the front of the letter in beautiful calligraphy it read, __Miss Hayley J. Williams, __it was for her!_

_Mr. Williams had, unfortunately, already recovered from his near heat attack, "Hayley Jay, what is that letter? Hand that to me now!" Hayley glared at her father and jumped out of the way when he grabbed for the letter, "Now give that here, it is impolite to keep things that are not," he lunged for his daughter and the letter once again, "yours."_

_She ran for the door and then twilered around, "Good thing then, it has my name on it!" Right there in that doorway Hayley opened that letter, in front of her parents, in that utterly normal house she found out the truth and everything changed._

"Williams, Hayley," Hayley's head snapped up at the calling of her name, she didn't remember entering this giant hall or any of it, that's what she got for reminiscing. Quickly, her head raised high even under the stares of this huge school she walked towards that stool and that strange hat.

Hayley fixed her skirt nervously; just the thought that she was wearing a skirt made her nervous, as she sat down on the stool and that teacher, Professor McGonagall, placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.

"Hmmm, a little nervous aren't we?" The hat observed as it sat on her head.

"Well you'd be a little nervous too, how's a girl to pull a prank in a school filled with magical boundaries?" Hayley asked, trying to look at the hat, but the brim blocked her view.

It chuckled at her, "Ask some of the upperclassmen in your new house, GRYFINNDOR!" The hat shouted to the crowd and a loud roar of applause erupted from the gold and red table. She quickly sat down among all of it, a giant grin on her face and that's when she spotted her target, he was a teacher with lank black hair and an outfit of all black, and he'd be the perfect teacher to mess with. Hayley grinned that whole night, not just because of this new school or these new friends, no because she knew these next few years would be quite enjoyable.

**AN: Haha, yes I did name the girl Hayley Williams, any of you get it? If you do you get a cyber cookie ******** So, how did you like it? To long, to short? To fat, to skinny? Tell me all of this and more by hitting that little button that says review.**


End file.
